1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate to semiconductor packaging. More particularly embodiments relate to a dual side package molding technique.
2. Background Information
For system miniaturization, adopting a system in package (SiP) physical architecture is an attractive option, where all system electronic components are laid out on a fine pitch and over-molded for reliability and shielding purposes. Current substrate over-molding technology utilizes a single-sided molding technique.